A Demigoddess In Auradon
by Pricat
Summary: Maui's daughter Lani is sent to Auradon to make friends but also go to Auradon Prep where a lot of adventures begin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just a random idea, because I was watching Descendants 2 behind the scenes stuff, plus I love the daughter I gave Maui, so one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, Lani is going to Auradon Prep, to make friends but she is unsure about it.**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this dad, plus what about you, and Aunt Moana?" a young sounding voice said.

It belonged to a messy red haired female teenager who also happened to be the daughter of Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, but her dad had been persuaded into sending her to Auradon Prep, since she needed to bond with other kids, not be by herself.

 _I know that she's nervous, but she can do it, plus she needs to be around other kids and stuff, there's plenty of time for her to beva demigod._

Maui saw her staring at her bare feet which was a sign of shyness, plus her powers were starting to emerge which he had been helping her control a bit, knowing the kid was going to shake things up, like a hurricane, chuckling, seeing Lani looking through the brochure for Auradon Prep, frowning.

"Dad, don't princes and stuff go to this school, but I'm not like them, so how can I?" Lani asked.

"Hey, a demigod is just as awesome as those guys, but we have magic, you know?" Maui said.

"Your dad is right little minnow, plus I am an non princess, if anybody asks." Moana told her.

That made Lani feel better, because Auradon was way different from Oceania, but she was still going to have adventures, plus they were going to have a luau later, because she was going to Auradon tomorrow which made her nervous but hiding it, seeing her best human friend, Kenai playing soccer on the beach making her grin.

"So, you excited about going to Auradon?" he asked her.

"I guess, but it's a little scary, plus my powers started emerging." Lani said.

Moana noticed that Maui was watching them, making her sigh because Kenai was good for Lani, since she liked him, stopping Maui from wanting to put sand up his shorts using a breeze.

"I know, I know, we have to let her try things, even if her around boys makes me protective." Maui told her.

* * *

That early evening, Lani saw her dad and Moana get onto a canoe, needing to go after them, deciding to use her powers, as she could turn into a giant bird like her dad that had done it a lot, focusing but her growing powers activated, transforming her into a giant eagle, flying off after them.

After landing on Te Fiti, she turned back into herself but wondered what they were doing here, seeing her dad jump out making her jump in surprise.

"Don't do that, alright!" Lani told her, catching her breath.

They were having a picnic there, but Lani knew how important this place was to her dad and her aunt, because they had told her plenty of stories about this place plus hoped that things would go okay at Auradon Prep, and that the kids there would like her for her making


	2. Arriving In Auradon

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are liking this, because I am excited for Descendants 2 coming out.**

 **In this chapter, Lani and Maui make their way to Auradon, along with Auradon Prep and things get exciting.**

* * *

"Whoa you should get some sleep kiddo, as you have a big day tomorrow, you know?" Maui told Lani.

"I know dad, but just excited and a little nervous, because Auradon is far away." Lani replied.

It was later that night or early morning, but Lani was still awake because she was anxious about going to Auradon Prep because she'd never been in school before, besides trying to make friends.

"Aww, it is understandable, but this is a good thing, because you need to make friends." Maui told her.

They were looking at the night sky, while camping on Te Fiti, seeing Lani yawning, guessing she needed her sleep, but saw her lying down and going to sleep, making Maui sigh, hoping that she would be alright.

Moana was seeing him sigh, but knew that Lani was smart as they had a long day tomorrownd mischievous, just like him knowing she would be alright, and was seeing him relaxing plus he needed his sleep too, since they had a long day tomorrow, knowing that Maui was very protective of Lani, since the day he had found her.

* * *

Lani was awake the next day, but drinkimg pineapple juice to wake herself up, plus she, her dad along with Moana were eating breakfast together, plus zMaui was going with Labi to Auradon Prep with her, so she would not freak out, because everything there would be new to her, but they turned into their giant bird forms flying away from the islands, but their hearts were pounding with excitement and also anxiety, because Lani and her dad had never been apart.

It took a few hours to get there, but both of them were curious about the kingdom because it was different from what they were new to them, plus Maui spotted Auradon Prep leading Lani there, despite being nervous about letting her be here on her own.

"Whoa, this place looks intresting, compared to home." Lani told him, after transforming back into their normal selves.

"Yeah, but it'll be alright, plus you'll get used to it." Maui told her.

"Whoa, who's that?" Evie asked her friends, because she and her friends were curious, but seeing the Fairy Godmother who was the headmistress there, they were going on their way, seeing Lani curious at her holding her wand.

"Are you a demigod too, like me and my dad?" Lani asked her.

"I am magical, like you and your father, but let's go inside, alright?" she told her as they were going inside.

"Lani it's They were going to her office, explaining about the curriculum at the school, but Lani was distracted, as being in school was new to her, so was hearing some of the kids in the hallways outside which made her more nervous, unleashing her magic, surprising the Fairy Godmother but also impressing her.

"Lani it's alright, just relax!" Maui told her, seeing her calm down, making them relieved.

She needed some fresh air, while her dad and the Fairy Godmother were talking, sighing as the breeze blew through her messy dark red hair, which made her think of home, unaware that some of the other kids were watching curiously, especially Mal and her friends, guessing this kid was new to Auradon not just the school.

She hoped that she could get used to things here, sighing


	3. Wanting To Fit In

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those who reviewed this, but hope that you enjoy plus finally getting to listen to the Descendants 2 soundtrack inspired me to update, plus you all know I love Maui from Moana so I hope you like.**

 **So in this one, Lani is trying to make friends but hides who she is, which her Awesone dad is not okay with, so hopes that she would be herself.**

* * *

Lani sighed as she was in her room in Auradon Prep, because she didn't get why her dad would send her here, when she was happier with him and her aunt sighing as her long dark red hair hung around her face hiding her expression of sadness, but she still had her stuff she'd brought with her from home.

 _Nobody would mind, if I made my room look like home as I would rather be there, than in some school._

She focused hard, as her magic activated, making her room feel like home, like turning her bed into a big hammock, like her one at home making the teenage demigoddess grin like her dad, when they were goofing around doing a victory dance, and being loud unaware some of the Auradon kids in the hallway could hear her, including Audrey.

"Whoever that is better stop it, they're giving me a headache!" she complained.

Evie and Mal were curious as they had heard there was a student, guessing she was not a villain kid so going to see for themselves, since they along with Carlos and Jay knew how hard it was, to be the new kid surprised seeing a bird sitting in a huge hammock, and that the room looked tropical.

"Whoa, the new kid has magic, like you and Jane!" Carlos said to Mal, seeing the bird transform into a girl with pretty long dark red hair, but looked pretty strong which impressed Jay but Lani was unsure yet curious about them, since they loked cool making her nervous, deciding to lie about herself, so they would like her.

"I'm Lani, daughter of Teka, a powerful force back home." she lied.

"That's awesome, but we should hang out, plus your name is really cute." Evie told her.

* * *

Lani grinned while in her room later that night, but saw her father fly in through her window in his giant bird Lani form, as it was his way of being there for her, while she was at Auradon Prep plus was surprised, very surprised by the lie she had told.

"Dad, you do the same too, like pulling mischief and stuff, so why can't I do it, if it helps me make friends?" Lani asked.

"Yes, but I do that, when helping, plus you should be yourself, kid." Maui told her.

Lani sighed as she was seeing him leave, but lying awake in the hammock, but hoped that the other kids had not heard because she wanted to fit in, since back home she did not have many friends, so hoped her dad would get it.

The next morning, at breakfast, she was pretty quiet, and eating making Mal and the others curious, because Audrey had told them who Lani really was, making them curious.

"Whoa, she's actually a demigoddess, and the daughter of Maui?" Evie asked their friends.

"Yep, as she came from Hawali, but that's awesome." Jay told her.


	4. Making New Friends

"Is it true, that you're actually the daughter of zMaui, and from Hawali?" Evie asked.

"Because if it's true, that is pretty awesome." Carlos said to the girl.

Lani was surprised, that her new friends thought that she was awesome, knowing who she really was, sighin.

g and telling them about herself, impressing them, but they wondered, why she'd lied yesterday about herself.

"Back home, I don't have many friends, so I thought that would happen here, you know?" Lani admitted

They got it, knowing very well what it was like to be the outsiders, and everybody judging you, because of the fact your parents had a rep, or mischievous, so could help Lani, surprising the dark red haired girl, after they explained.

"But you four are nice, but cool, but I can still be your friend, even if I'm not a villain kid?" Lani said seeing Mal nod.

"Yeah, as you're intresting, plus have the whole school talking, just like us, when we first got here." Carlos said.

This made Lani happy, as she was liking Auradon, making Mal and her friends happy, because the Fairy Godmother had asked her and her friends, to make Lani feel welcome, but Audrey was not happy, about Lani being part of their group.

"We should give her a chance, like with Mal and her friends." Jordan said to her.

Audrey sighed as she knew the female genie had a point, but saw Lani, Mal and her friends going to class, sighing, hoping Lani would not shake things up so much, like Mal and her friends had their first week of school.

* * *

Later in her dorm room, Lani had finished her homework, so had written a letter to her dad, telling how things were going at her new school, but going to the post office, posting it, hoping it would not take too long, to get there, seeing Dude mamimg her grin.

"There you are, boy, but what's Lani doing here?" Carlos said, picking his dog up.

"I was just posting a letter to my dad back home, in Hawali." Lani admitted.

Carlos got it, but was leaving before Dude got carried away, making the demigoddess grin, and going outside foubd a bird that looked lonely, making Lani get it, plus it looked like the kind of bird that her dad turned into, scooping it up gently into her hands.

"Hey it's okay, I'm Lani, but you looked lonely." she told it.

It was liking being around her, so Lani was keeping it as her pet, going back to Auradon Prep hoping nobody would mind if she had it, because she knew Carlos had Dude, so it was alright, going back to her dorm room, tucking it gently into her hammock bed with a blanket, seeing it sleeping while she was going to class, seeing Audrey wonder where she'd gone to, making Lani sigh, plus it was Gym class, making Carlos and Jay excited.


	5. Snow Day

"Whoa, look at all that white stuff, it blanketed Auradon!" Lani said.

"Yep it's a snow day alright, and meaning antics, but you've never seen snow right?" Evie asked.

"I live on an island in Hawali, we don't get much snow stuff there." Lani told her.

It was the beginning of the New Year after the holidays, so the new term at Auradon Prep had begun yet it had been snowing heavily, meaning snow antics, making the students happy, along with Lani being curious making Mal worry since the chubby female demigoddess was more used to a tropical climate, knowing she was going to get cold confusing Lani as she still had a lot to learn.

"Hmm, wait a second, I gotta an idea, I can just transform into something else that would keep me warm." Lani told them making Evie get it since Mal coukd turn into a dragon, so curious seeing Lani focus using her magical hook, turning into a red feathered bird.

"Woah, cool as that could work, now let's go have fun!" Carlos said, as they went outside but they were teaching Lani snow stuff like building a snowman, or in Lani's case a snow goddess, having snowball fights along with sledding having fun plus afterva while despite being in her bird form, Lani was becoming cold after transforming back into herself, and sneezing.

"That was awesome, but you alright?" Mal asked her, seeing her nod.

She was just enjoying the snow, and did not want to stop, just because it was cold, unaware she was getting a cold or inviting germs into her, while she and the others were playing ice hockey, which was like tourney on ice exciting Jay making their friends chuckle and afterwards going inside, because it was becoming too cold which was alright, meaning hot chocolate with marshmallows, making Lani curious since she had never had that before.

"Somebody's doing a lot of new things today, like the snow, hockey and now hot cocoa." Jane said, hearing sneezes and they were coming from Lani becoming pretty destructive, like a tropical storm, plus Audrey's dress was covered in marshmallows.

"Oops sorry, it was just an accident, you know?" Lani said making Evie and and Mal exchange a look.

They had the feeling that Lani had a cold, but a bad one from the looks of it, guessing she needed to rest hoping the female demigoddess would do that, seeing her flipping back and forth between her forms, which made her worried.

"Lani, I think you're sick, and it's messing with your powers, but we should see Fairy Godmother." Evie told her.

Mal nodded keeping an eye on Lani seeing Evie go off, but then saw a giant red feathered bird, transforming into Lani's father, making Mal grin, seeing him share a grin, yet it faded seeing it fade, seeing Lani sick.

"She caught a pretty bad cold, while we were having snow fun, you know?" Mal told him.

"Ohhh, that was why I was feeling so worried, about her all day." Maui told her.

* * *

Later Lani was beginning to stir, feeling terrible unaware that her father was here, or that she had a terrible cold finding herself in her hammock like bed, wondering what had happened making Evie relieved, telling her that she had a tertible cold, guessing that being on an island most of her upbringing, she was not used to the snow seeing zMaui nod, explaining to them.

"We're not used to snow, as we live in tropical climates." Maui told them.

"We get it, but Lani is pretty dosed up, you know?" Mal told him, as he was feeling Lani's head, but it was pretty warm, hoping that she would get better as it might screw up her powers, making Mal get it


	6. No Place Like Home

"Wow, so Family Day is when your parents come visit?" Lani said.

"Yeah, meaning your dad can visit, as you must be homesick." Mal said.

"Yeah, you could say that, I can't just go there, from here." Lani pointed out.

It was nearly Family Day at Auradon Prep, so everybody was getting ready for it, including Mal and her friends, even though their parents could not attend, hoping Lani's dad could, even thought the demigoddess was acting like it wasn't a big deal, guessing she thought her dad would not show up, since the island they lived on was pretty far from Auradon, plus she knew her dad was busy, doing demigod stuff so did not want to bother him.

Plus a lot of the projects they were doing were involving Family Day, so she was zoning out a lot mentally, making her friends get it, plus after school let out, saw her transform into her giant bird form flying off for a bit, making them guess that something bothered the fun loving demigoddess in training, guessing it was to do with Family Day.

"We should let her be, unless she wants to talk about it, you know?" Jay said, seeing Evie shake her head, going to do homework.

* * *

Lani grinned, arriving at her island home where she, her dad and her aunt Moana lived, as Auradon was great and all, but to her it wasn't home, hoping her dad would not be angry with her just because she got homesick and ran away, seeing people on the beach curious seeing her transform back into her normal self, making her grin at their reactions.

"I thought you were at school, Lani, does your dad know what you did?" Lani heard her aunt ask, making her gulp.

"Nope, but I felt like coming home, alright, it's not like I cursed the world!" Lani said making Moana get it.

She knew that Lani was going through puberty, and with that came trying to figure out who you are, or meant to be, the only difference was that Lani had not gone on an epic quest to know who she was, going to her hut.

"Let me guess, my dad's doing his usual antics, right?" Lani asked drinking coconut milk.

"He's on Te Fiti, as they kind of became friends." Moana said, seeing Lani make a face, making Moana chuckle.

She was listening to Lani tell her about things, guessing she was homesick, and not sure of herself, despite having better control of her powers, remembering when she was little, making messes trying to use her powers, knowing her dad was proud of her, making a weird feeling bubble inside of Lani, making Moana get it, guessing everybody was expecting her to take over, knowing zMaui would not want that for Lani, but for her to choose her own path.

"Woah, Lani what're you doing here?" they heard Maui ask.

"She was homesick, alright, because of some holiday at school, to do with family." Moana said.

Lani was just letting her aunt explain it to her dad, she was better at it sometimes than she could articulate, without getting fired up emotionally, transforming into a shark, going swimming for a bit to clear her head because there was a lot of stuff up there from being bummed out by Family Day, along with what she and her aunt had been talking about, unaware Tamatoa still had a score to settle.

"Aloha ocean, just relaxing, not bugging you, like my dad does." Lani said, as the ocean liked her and Moana, it still didn't trust her dad despite him putting the heart of Ye Fiti back, but swimming relaxed her, after a while swimming up to the surface, transforming into her bird form, after saying goodbye to the ocean, making Moana smile at her niece, seeing Maui shake his head, at the two of them, making Lani giggle.


	7. Earning Her First Tattoo

Lani was having trouble sleeping, sensing something was off back home, as her dad had not visited in a while waking up knowing she had to go, despite what her dad or her aunt might think, sneaking out of her dorm room transforming into her bird form flying most of the way, but made her way with the help of the ocean besides being in her dolphin form seeing her dad calming a volcano down, making her brown eyes widen.

 _So that's what was happening, why I was worrying, but maybe dad might need help, as two Demigod's are better than one._

She was using her control over the wind to get rid of the fumes in the air, impressing everybody, making Moana grin knowing Lani had sensed something was wrong, so glad that she had shown up, hoping Maui would not think she had left Auradon, seeing Lani transform into her lizard form making her get it sighing but grinning, guessing that being at Auradon was good for her.

"Wait, I did not do the thing with the wind, Lani was here right?" Maui said seeing Moana nod.

* * *

"Woah, a volcano nearly went off on the island you call home, are you alright but bet your dad helped fix it?" Janevasked.

"Yeah, it did, but yes he did, with my help, but left before he realised, you know?" Lani told her.

"At least your home is safe, that's the main thing." Evie said seeing her nod as they were eating.

It was later that day and Lani had just gotten back from helping her hone, and protecting her people unawsre that she had earnt her first tattoo which was making a lot of kids impressed and curious about how she had gotten it, since she did not tell much about home in case she got homesick, Pkus she had tourney practice so was feeling up for that, making Jay grin, knowing she was pretty good at it.

Lani's eyes widened changing into her royrney jersey noticing she had earnt her first tattoo, wishing her dad could see going to join the rest of the team having fun, plus she would check in on home later, as she was focusing on this stuff guessing it would be on the news.

"You alright, you seem distracted plus there is a mixer later?" Jay said to her.

"I'm good you know, bit not going to that stupid party, you know?" Lani told him.

After taking a shower, she was just lying on her hammock like bed, because it had been a long day, and she was not in the mood for partying right now, she just wanted to sleep despite seeing constellations in the night skies which was making her think of hone not wanting a relapse of being homesick


End file.
